


Beg

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Begging, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Jim gets manhandled by Spock.





	Beg

The door to Jim Kirk's quarters hissed open and he stepped inside. He was tired and worn-out. All he really wanted to do was throw off his boots and lie down for a moment before he got in the shower and then found something to eat. If the evening progressed as he was used to, Spock wouldn't show up in another couple of hours. He'd have plenty of time... 

But he never got as far as the bed; in fact he didn't even get far enough to take his boots off. A dark, slender figure moved toward him with catlike grace and speed, and pushed him up against the wall. The bulkhead felt cold against his cheek.

"Spock!" 

"Quiet." 

"What's..."

"I said, be quiet." 

A strong hand gripped Jim's wrists and pinned them to the wall. It was an unforgiving, if not painful, grip. His back tingled at the touch of his first officer's hard body pressing up against him. He tried to squirm free, but to no avail. Spock seldom exercised his strength, and Jim often forgot how strong his Vulcan lover truly was. Now it was evident that he wouldn't break free unless Spock allowed it. 

"You will cease your struggling." Spock said harshly, as his other hand was moving down to Jim's waist deftly unzipping his pants, pushing them roughly down his hips. When Spock had accomplished that, the Vulcan's patience was obviously at an end, because he didn't bother pulling the briefs down. He simply tore them off. 

"Hey!" Jim protested. "Was that really necessary?" 

Spock didn't reply, instead he moved to stand with his legs on either side of Jim's, pressing his entire upper body against Jim's back, and Jim could feel the hardness still trapped within the Vulcan's clothes. Spock shifted deliberately, and the hard cock rubbed along the cleft of Jim's ass. The delicious sensation caused him to moan out loud. No matter how many times they had sex, Spock could always bring him to arousal in a matter of seconds. 

"Is this what you want, Jim?" Spock's voice was still restrained, almost cold. 

Jim didn't answer, and he heard the zipper of Spock's pants being pulled down slowly, agonizingly slowly. He couldn't turn around to look at his lover, but still he could see what Spock would look like in his mind's eye; so sexy. He licked his dry lips. Being fucked by Spock was probably the best sex he had ever had. Unconsciously, he spread his legs, opening wider to the expected intruder, the only acquiescence he would give. 

As if the Vulcan had read his mind, the next words almost made him gasp. 

"You must beg me," Spock demanded. 

Jim shot a look across his shoulder, but was promptly pushed back against the wall by the bulk of the Vulcan's body. 

"You must beg," Spock repeated, a harsh, low whisper in Jim's ear. Jim could feel the hot breath tingling across his sensitive skin.

"I will never do that," Jim protested, even as the thrill of Spock's command made him grow harder. "Never."

Spock's mouth moved from his ear to the delicate skin on his shoulder, and Jim expected a lick or a kiss, but the Vulcan's teeth buried themselves in his flesh. Jim let out a strangled moan, a mixture of pleasure and pain. A hot Vulcan tongue sneaked out to lick the reddened flesh, soothing the sting from the bite. 

"Jim. You wish me to take you?"

"Yeah, I want you to fuck me," Jim admitted. "But I'll never beg. Captain James T. Kirk doesn't beg." 

Suddenly, he found himself turned around swiftly, almost tripping over the pants still hunched at his feet. The firm grip around his wrists didn't falter even for a moment. For the first time since Jim entered his cabin, he could see Spock clearly, and the sight aroused him further. The Vulcan was clad completely in black; a wide, billowing shirt, open to the waist, showing his chest and the springy fur narrowing to a thin line at his lower abdomen. It disappeared beneath the fabric of the formfitting trousers, revealing only a tantalizing tuft of dark hair and the tip of a straining erection. Again, Jim licked his lips, inhaling the enticing scent of his lover. He lifted his eyes to the calm features. Despite Spock's obvious arousal, his face was expressionless, and the dark eyes watched him patiently. 

"No? Captain Kirk does not beg? We shall see."

A tingle of anticipation ran through Jim's body. What was Spock going to do? He was determined not to beg. Not that it would bother him much to beg Spock for it, and they both knew it, but this was a battle of wills. He wouldn't... 

"Oh." 

Spock had fallen to his knees and wrapped the Vulcan-warm mouth around his cock in a swift motion. Wet, sloppy noises filled the air, and Jim gritted his teeth. In a weak moment he had admitted to Spock how it drove him insane to hear his restrained Vulcan make such sounds.... Now it came back to haunt him. Spock sucked him in completely, and he sucked hard, using every skill of his mouth and tongue, every trick he had learned over the months since they became lovers. The slick tongue moved swiftly over the head of his cock, down the throbbing vein on the underside to finish with a wet lick over his drawn-up testicles. Then Spock moved up and took the entire shaft into his mouth once again. 

Captain James T. Kirk couldn't hold back a deep moan, and he started rocking his hips, mouth-fucking Spock, but he was abruptly stopped by steely hands at his hips, holding him like a vice. Jim hadn't even noticed that Spock had let his hands loose. 

"Make me come," he demanded. 

"No," Spock purred. 

Spock moved his mouth away. Jim's cock was dripping with precome and Spock's saliva and all Jim wanted was to have that gorgeous, talented mouth on him again. But he wasn't going to beg, he was *not* going to beg. 

Spock leaned back on his haunches and pulled his erection from his pants. It was hard, it was deep blood-green and it was everything Jim wanted in this world. His eyes were riveted on it, and he started to move. 

"No," Spock repeated and Jim forced himself to relax back against the wall and watch as those long-fingered hands moved over the turgid organ. 

"I am so hard, Jim. I want you, but I will not fuck you. You must ask for it."

"No," Jim hissed. 

"Very well."

Spock continued stroking himself, moving his fingers up and down the shaft, grabbing it harder. Jim swallowed hard. Spock was leaning back on his arm, showing his body to perfection before Jim. He was gorgeous. Jim bit his lips. His lover's long limbs were splayed out before him like a work of art. Spock's breath caught in his throat and the black shirt fell back, exposing more of the flushed skin of his torso. The muscles of his stomach rippled as his body tensed. Spock moved, stretching his legs in front of himself, spreading them, shooting Jim a look. 

"It is such a waste," Spock said huskily. 

"God, Spock, you're gorgeous."

"I want you, Jim." 

Spock rocked his hips into his own caress, his head fell back and a coarse moan escaped his lips. Jim knew that soon, soon he would be crossing that line, and he still wasn't sure he wanted to beg. He wasn't sure he could. Never before had he seen Spock display such blatant sexuality and it was the most arousing thing he had ever seen. 

"Fuck me, Spock," he ground out. "Please - fuck me!" 

The only response he got was Spock lifting his head, looking at him, but he continued stroking himself deliberately, and his breathing was getting deeper, harsher and Jim knew that in just a few moments it would be too late. 

"Please, Spock." 

Spock stopped, and rose to his feet in a liquid movement. He pulled Jim into his arms and practically threw him on the bed. Clothes were quickly disposed of. 

"On your back," Spock said. "I must see you."

Jim complied without a word. His own ragged breathing was answer enough. He wanted this, and he realized he would beg Spock any time. Whenever the Vulcan wanted him to, he would beg for it, but not right away. That would take the fun out of the whole scenario.... 

Their gazes met, and a sparkle of satisfaction shone in the Vulcan's eyes. Spock was loving this a bit too much, Jim thought, but so was he. 

"Oh," he moaned as Spock moved into position, the blunt head pressing against his opening. Spock was wet with precome and saliva, and he slowly pushed inside Jim. The initial stab of pain soon transformed into pleasure. 

"Oh yes, Spock..." he gasped. "Fuck me... please!" 

And the Vulcan did, slamming into him mercilessly, over and over again; a deep penetration that soon made Jim tingle, made him come, so hard, from that wonderful pressure alone. Spock was moving inside him and swiftly followed him over that edge. Jim watched the austere features contorting in pleasure, and he'd never seen anything so beautiful. 

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kirk, Spock and Star Trek belongs to Paramount. I make no profit from my smutty little endeavors and no infringement on their copyright is intended.  
> Additional Disclaimer: I'm not sure they have zippers on the Enterprise uniform pants, but I don't care. In this story they do. So there!  
> Author's note: I read some veeeeeryyyy mushy Sentinel and got a sugar-induced shock to my system. Yuck Laura JV wrote a nice little J/B roughie for me as antidote. This made me wonder if I could write something a little rougher than I usually do. This is the result. For Laura, for being such a lovely bitch. Smooches girl.  
> Beta-ed by: Scarlet, thanks heaps, my dear, for the swift beta. I'm impatient as always


End file.
